


Tony Stark & Peter Parker Oneshots

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, He’s 15, M/M, School locker room, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, underage peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: A collection of oneshots, ( probably a lot of smut, fyi ) between Peter and Tony.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tony visits Peter at school. They have sex in the locker room.

Peter knew he should tell him to go. If they got caught they were dead, but he just couldn’t say no.   
Peter was up against the wall in the locker room, Tony pinning him there, hands above his head. He was moaning and gasping as the older man groped him through his kaki’s.   
“M-mr. Stark- we shouldn’t- not here, what if someone comes in?”  
Tony leaned back and looked at him.  
“Pete, don’t calling me Mr. Stark when we’re about to fuck, ok? And no ones coming in. I made sure the door was locked.”   
Peter swallowed and nodded, mouth dry.  
“Now, strip.”  
Peter couldn’t deny his request so he hastily pulled off his t shirt before stepping out of the kaki’s.   
“Damn.” Tony muttered as Peter removed his briefs. The kid has a perfect ass.  
Peter stood there awkwardly for a moment, naked, as the older man observed him.  
“T-tony.. don’t stare! It’s embarrassing!”  
Tony chuckled before kissing the young boy. Peter kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony bit the youngers lip, making the other yelp.  
“Turn, hands on the wall Pete. I’m gonna fuck you.”  
The order from the older man made Peter shiver with lust. He did as Tony said, turning to face the wall, he placed his hands on it, bracing himself. His thighs quivered with anxiety, waiting for Tony to enter him.  
Behind him, Tony slicked up his cock with lube. Stroking himself as he gazed at the underage boy, shaking with want and need for him. He was going to hell for this. 

Peter gasped and yelled as Tony entered him swiftly, not waiting at all before pounding into him.  
“Shh sh sh, it’s okay it’s okay baby, I’m here.” Tony whispered in a sickeningly sweet tone.  
Tony placed one hand on the small of Peters back, pressing down so that the young boy arched down while the other hand went to his mouth, covering it in an attempt to keep him quiet.  
Tears leaked from Peters eyes. It hurt, and the pain paired with the pleasure of his prostate being stimulated was too much for Peter. He sobbed out as Tony’s thrust got harder, faster and more relentless.  
“Shhh, you don’t want to get caught, right?”


	2. Alpha & Omega AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to try out this Omega and Alpha thing! Hope you enjoy, tell me what you think. Also! if you don’t feel comfortable with Peters age, don’t read :))

Peters body shook as he tried typing out the text. His thumbs shakily spelled out what he needed Tony know. 

Please come over rn. Heat.  
-Peter

After the text had sent, he tossed the phone somewhere to the side and lay back on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the needy heat overwhelming his body.  
Peter Parker was an Omega, and he had just began a heat. Every time they happened he was never prepared. He hated to pull his Alpha away from his work on his behalf, but there wasn’t anything else that could satisfy the boy.  
Peter whines to himself as he gently squeezed his length. He could feel the slick dripping down his legs from his arse. The boys scent permeated around the small room and he knew any Alpha in rage would know he was in heat. He had made sure the doors were locked, but he was always nervous when these heats came around in fear of other Alpha’s.  
Peter pulled off his shorts and boxers, which were already ruined from slick and lay on his belly on the bed. He reached behind him and poked three fingers into his hole.  
“A-ah..”

•

Tony was in the car with Happy when he got the text. He looked down at the message from Peter before whispering to himself. Shit.  
He quickly typed a response to the boy, saying he’d be there soon before telling Happy to turn the car around to head home.  
As they sped back to Peter, Tony closed his eyes and imagined the boy.  
Tony had only witnessed Peter in a few heats before as his Alpha. They were, glorious. Every time Peter had a heat it’s like he turns into a new person. He become a sex crazed slut, like most Omega’s in heat. But seeing the Amazing Spider-Man laying submissively, whining and crying for a cock in his hole really was something else.  
The older man imagined him laying on Tony’s bed, fingering himself and crying in need and want. Soft sounds of whimpering and the slick moving around his fingers and he tried to find his prostate. The thought made Tony shiver. 

Damn. 

“Speed up, Happy.”

•

Peter was sobbing softly so himself by the time Tony arrived. Peter heard the door open then close and then the quick footsteps of his Alpha hurryng to him.  
“Tony..” Peter called out right as the door swung open.  
Within moments Tony was shirtless and pouncing on Peter.  
“P-put it- put it in T-tony! I can’t take it anymore.. I need you! I need you..”  
Peter gasped and whined loudly. He spread his legs as far as they could go and reached his hands around to pull his cheeks apart, exposing his leaking entrance. The slick on his legs glistened like the tears on his cheeks as he stared up at his Alpha.  
This was what made Tony snap. He pulled out his length which had already hardened fully. He positioned it at the soaking entrance, teasing Peter a slightly by rubbing the head on the pink hole.  
“Tony! Tony please.. please, Mr. Stark.. I need you.”  
At these words tony pushed into the smaller man all the way, relishing in the tight, wet heat. Tony thrust at a fast pace, wanting to make his Omega screm.  
“Gonna fuck you good baby, gonna fill you up,” Tony whispered in between thrusts.  
“Y-yes.. oh god yes Tony.. love your cock, fill me with your seed. I love it..”  
Peter arched up into the other man, his own cock pressing against their stomachs and wrapping his legs around the other man.  
Peter sobbed and screamed as Tony thrusted particularly hard and hit his prostate directly.  
“T-tony!” Peter choked out in between gasps and sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any prompt or requests for future fics!


End file.
